


What if

by Ridel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridel/pseuds/Ridel
Summary: Hopefully a series of Transformers one-shots, inserts and prompt fills.The name will change once I can think of something better :/Chapter 1: DilemmaYou have a small problem.Your new robot friends seem to be running dangerously low on the energy they need to live. Fortunately you know where to find more. All you have to do is drag your vulnerable world into an alien war.





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my closet and found this little snippet in a notebook from about ten or eleven years ago. It's not great, but since I'm getting back into TF, I thought I would go ahead and transcribe it to get a sort of feel for writing in this fandom again. :)
> 
> It has been a really long time since my first love affair with TF, and I mostly just remember G1 and a bit of Animated (I fell out before Prime started, and that's terrible) but if you would like me to write any other short oneshots or prompts, please feel free to leave suggestions below!

It's been a while. Months I think, since my last breath of fresh air. Since I felt the real sun on my skin.  
The robots have been kind enough to me. Especially the smaller yellow one with the black racing stripes. I can't pronounce his real name, so I'm calling him Bumblebee. He seems to like it.  
Though I can't help but feel that some, maybe even most of the other robots think of me as a nuisance.  
I try not to be. But I can't blame them for feeling that way. 

Still, I'm finding my place here and making friends, slowly but surely.  
There's still a sizable language barrier but we, me and any robot that cares to know me, are working through it. 

The robots have a problem (above and beyond the fact that they seem to be at war with each other which, granted, is a pretty big problem).  
They are running out of power.  
They've squandered their natural resources fighting each other and now, if I understand right, which I might not, they're basically starving to death.  
There are a lot of energy raids going on in this place. One side is constantly stealing from the other. That might be what the war is about? 

Which leads me to MY problem.  
I took something from the aliens. Oh, the weird multi-faced squid ones that abducted me, not the robots I escaped with.  
It is some kind of data crystal display... thing.  
It has a lot of information about Earth on it. Observations on our industry and tech level, ect. I can't understand the words, but the file images tell me all I need to know. Including the rout to get back. 

Now here's a moral dilemma.  
If I were to give the robots this thing, we could go to Earth. They could trade (or something) for more energy. They would live, I would be home, earth would make contact with a pretty okay alien race. Things would be great, right?

Of course, then there's the other robots. The ones with whom my bunch are fighting. Now I don't have the whole back story, but I do have my own experience to call on. And from what I've seen...

Let's just say if they found their way to Earth, we would be dead within a year.

If my bunch AND the other were both to find our world, I don't know if we'd even last that long caught in the crossfire. 

So, do I keep quiet about the files and let my new friends die? Or lead them back to Earth and pray for the best?

I just... I don't know. 

How can I look these bots, who took me in even though I was useless to them, found a way to feed me and keep me safe, in the eye and not say anything?  
I... Can't.


End file.
